100 word JohtofestaShipping drabbles!
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll write over 100. Please R&R! JohtofestaShipping mostly. T for some random perverted moments. Most are less than 300 words. No. 21: "Would you ever...?" Running out of ideas, please help!
1. Sunset

**Sunset**

The colours of sunsets amazed Lyra. She called them 'God's canvas', and for a good reason, too. She could see yellow, orange, pink, purple, light blue, dark blue, red and sliver of green. She looked at the greyish-white clouds behind her and the pinkish clouds in front of her. She knew this was called an afterglow. She also knew that the scattering of sunlight caused the by dust particles produced the oranges, the yellows and the reds. She was a smart kid and Khoury knew this. She knew random facts about just about everything science-related.

However, Khoury was missing it because he was off finding food to eat. Lyra sighed and got back to work by setting up a campfire.


	2. Campfire

**Campfire**

Lyra and Khoury ate in silence. They rarely said much because there usually wasn't much to talk about. Lyra was smart and knew Khoury was hitting puberty. She knew he wanted to have sex any time he wanted to. She could never leave herself vulnerable but she knew she had no choice. She had to sleep with him because she felt safe with him. He maybe timid, but this never stopped her. She had loved him.

The nights were cold, so none of them would sleep naked. They would snuggle up together if it were extra cold. "Khoury, I'm sleepy." He nodded.

"All right, let's go to bed then," he replied. The two walked to their sleeping bags and snuggled inside them. The two instantly fell asleep. Lyra's Marrill soon followed and fell asleep in between them.


	3. VS Ursaring I!

**VS Ursaring (I)!**

Lyra had woken up to go to the bathroom, like most people, but she had no idea she was urinating near an Ursaring's den. She heard a low growling noise. She didn't think anything about it as she quickly walked back to her partner and lover. The growling soon became a roaring noise and she ran as fast as she could. Khoury heard the roaring and immediately jumped up as Lyra ran into him. Marill heard the noise, too and got out of the tent. They reached for their poke balls. Lyra let out her Girafarig and her newly evolved Bayleef while Khoury let out his Croconaw and Gible.

"What the hell were you doing?" he snarled.

"Oh my God… do you have to be so nosey, what do you think I was doing?!"

"…Oh," was all he could muster. The Ursaring swiped at their Pokémon but it was in vain. Both of their heads were pounding from where she had hit him. They both rubbed their heads. "All right, Gible, Draco Meteor and Croconaw, Aqua Jet!"

"All right, Marill, Aqua Jet as well; Bayleef, Giga Drain and Girafarig, Zen Headbutt!"

They were hoping that all of their training had paid off…


	4. VS Ursaring II!

**VS Ursaring (II)!**

All the attacks together was pure chaos. Neither one of them could focus on one attack. They were right though, their training had paid off. The Ursaring let out one more growl and Hammer Arm but its arms were too weak. It had tumbled to the ground with an impressive thump. Its whole body was stiff and it bled from a few cuts on its face. They scratched their heads.

"Umm… what do we do with it?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't feel tired for some odd reason, shall we move on?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," she replied. The two began to pack up. All of their Pokémon helped them as they walked along the path to Ecruteak City…


	5. Tired

**Tired**

"Khoury, I'm looking at my watch… I see we've been walking for an hour… my eyes are burning and I'm exhausted… it's 3:13 AM…," she groaned. She wasn't watching where she was going and had tripped. She didn't care though, she was going to sleep _right there_. Khoury sighed worriedly. He decided to sleep right next to her. He took out a blanket from one of his bags and draped it over both of them.

Their Pokémon lied down next to them and everyone went to sleep but Khoury stared up at the stars for a while before going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Running out of ideas! Please help!**


	6. Umm, are we lost?

**Umm, are we lost?**

"Dammit Khoury, where the hell are we?" She growled. They were lost, they walked in circles for hours and their Pokegears couldn't even tell them where they were. "I'm sick of walking and I can't believe our Pokegears don't even work out here!" She sighed and plopped down on a log.

"How about we just sit here for awhile and think? I mean, we got to be close to Ecruteak…," he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," she nodded. She had an even better idea. "I have an idea. This area doesn't seem to belong to anyone, so, what if we set up our own camp here. I've always wanted to live in the forest and survive. I thought it'd be fun."

"I know you mean; we should do that for a while… but I do want to go to Ecruteak City. I've been craving a pizza for the longest time."

"And I've been craving lasagne. Yes, let's go," she got up and he soon followed…


	7. A Stantler appears!

**A Stantler appears!**

The two were walking along the path that they thought would lead them to the city. They had a lunch of blackberries, mulberries, chokecherries and the boiled tubers of the groundnut (thanks to Khoury's lighter and Lyra's small pot and edible plants book but a little wood too, of course). "There," he smiled satisfyingly.

"Fire looks great Khoury, great job!" She smiled. He blushed brightly instead of saying something. They didn't know the smell of cooking plants would attract a Stantler. The two heard a strange bleating noise and they turned around only to see a Stantler. They stared at it and were quiet the whole time. The small deer bleated again and lied down near them. They both smiled at it and left it there.

The two were silent for the longest time while eating and drinking from their water bottles.


	8. Finally made it!

**Finally made it!**

**Lyra's POV**

"I'm sorry Stantler, we have to go now," I said to it. We began to walk off when it started to follow us. Marril jumped up happily and made noises. I smiled and looked at Khoury. "Khoury, I'll let you catch it. I have more Pokémon than I do." He nodded and smiled.

"All right, I guess you want to come with me?" The little deer bleated happily. "All right, I guess that's a yes," he set a poke ball down on the ground. It walked up to the poke ball and nuzzled it. It was immediately sucked in. We looked up to see Ecruteak City… we had finally made it!

* * *

**A/N: I've written eight of these and no reviews? Please… I almost see no purpose on writing/continuing.**


	9. What do you want to do?

**What do you want to do?**

**Khoury's POV**

"Now that we're in Ecruteak, what do you want to do?" I asked. She looked around all over the city and shrugged. My stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry… let's get something to eat, please."

"All right, you're the boss, let's get something to eat," she nodded. Her stomach rumbled too. "Yeah, I'm hungry as well…" I looked around to help her look for a place to eat. "What kind of restaurant do you want to go to?" I shrugged. Her eyes lit up when she found a CiCi's… "B-buffet…," she drooled. I sniggered at her.

"All right, buffet it is. In fact, I'll pay if you want me to."

"Aww… Khoury, that's so sweet, hon," she smiled.


	10. First kiss

**First kiss**

**Lyra's POV**

"Ooh… Khoury, that was delicious… I hadn't had soup, pizza or salad in quite a while… I was getting tired of berries and plants," I looked into Khoury's eyes. He wasn't really paying attention to me. "Khoury, are there?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and looked at me. He smiled and looked at me.

"Yeah… I'm here, I guess?" He was so immersed in the food that he just ate. We both got up and pushed in our chairs. He was just about to turn around when I grabbed him… His eyes widened as I kissed him smack-dab on the lips. He relaxed and nearly knocked me over. I felt our hearts pumping. I let go and stopped kissing him. "Lyra… t-that felt good…"

"That's for taking me out to eat and it's also a thank you…"

"You're welcome...," he looked into my eyes and kissed me again…


	11. VS Silver!

**VS Silver!**

**Khoury's POV**

We were walking out of the CiCi's when someone hollered at us. We initially ignored it, but it started to get annoying. "Hey you," the mystery kid said. "Hey, bitch with white hat and weird hair." Lyra growled deeply. I walked up to the person.

"What's your name?"

"Silver," he replied.

"OK, Beaver," I smirked. He wasn't even paying attention to me when I kicked him right in the groin. He fell over, moaning and crying. I punched him right in the face, causing him to have a black eye. She was cheering for me. I punched him again, hard, in the nose – causing it to bleed. "Why did you call me girlfriend a bitch?"

"I-I seriously-y t-thought she was a bitch…" I punched him, one last time, knocking him out. We were just about to leave when…

The cops came and arrested me for assault.

* * *

**A/N: I**

**had**

**to**

**do **

**that.**

**The end.**

**No really, I've always wanted to do that. I thought it'd be funny. (I do want to kick his counterpart's, Paul's, ass).**


	12. This isn't what I imagined

**This isn't what I pictured**

**Lyra's POV**

"Oh Khoury… this isn't what I pictured in my dreams…," I sighed. I looked at Khoury, who appeared to be crying. "Khoury… are you all right?" He sniffled and looked at me.

"Oh Lyra… I-I think I love you… I don't know what love is, but I think I feel it. I feel my heart pounding every time I'm around you; you give me a boner, I can feel adrenaline pumping through my veins… You're beautiful; you know that? You know your smiles put tears in my eyes. You know how cute your eyes, your hat, your hair, and your overalls…" I kissed him so he could shut up. I kissed so deeply that I could feel his tongue. We broke off. "O-oh my God…," he shuttered.

"Did I give you a boner?" I sniggered.

"Y-yeah… you are…"

"Khoury, don't blabber, please," I smiled.


	13. Bailed out?

**Bailed out?**

**Khoury's POV**

We were sleeping for a while, together, under a bed, until something unexpected happened. "Hey," someone said. I opened one eye and closed it. "Hey!" He yelled. We both opened our eyes and looked at each other. We looked up at him. I had forgotten that we were half-naked. "Oh my God, you two had sex in jail?"

"N-no! That's not it," I shrugged. "Why would we do such a thing in jail? A forest would be much more appropriate," I smirked while Lyra sniggered. I slipped out of the bed to show him that I still had my pants on. "See?"

"Uh-huh, that's cool. I'm not pressing charges. I bailed you out."

"Wait… you what now?" I blinked.

"Yes, I bailed you out."

"But why did you do that? You could have lost your sterility because of me…"

"I really don't care, I probably deserved it," he argued. "I'm Silver, by the way. I'm really sorry for calling you a bitch, pretty young lady."

"I'm Khoury and I'm sorry for punching and kicking you in the groin."

"I'm Lyra…," she replied quietly. "I'm sorry for cheering for him."

"All right, get out of here kids," a guard pushed a button and it opened the cell we were in. She stood up and I looked at her. She already had her pants on. We both walked out, as if nothing had happened. I looked into her eyes and she smiled. She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"You promise me you won't tell this to my dad?"

"I promise, hon," she smiled.


	14. I wonder what it's like?

**I wonder what it's like?**

**Lyra's POV**

After spending the night in jail, we had finally gotten ourselves a hotel room. Khoury was staring at his laptop that he got for Christmas. "Damn, that person named Émile keeps beating my high score on Tetris!" He growled. "I don't know who he is, but I'm going to kick his ass at this!"

"Khoury…"

"I shall confront him and personally kick his ass!"

"Khoury…!"

"Dumb bastard, prepare to meet your maker!"

"Khoury! Shut the hell up, will you?! Do you not know who Émile is? He's a policeman; he works for the International Police…"

"And you know this how?"

"Dawn told me over my cell phone, but you were off playing with your dick," I said sarcastically. "No, but really, you weren't listening to us… that's if you could hear us anyway. But, Khoury, I'm beginning to wonder… what sex is like… I wish I knew…" He looked at me funny. "We could try it, if you had condom, I guess?"

"If my dad fond out, he'd kill me… but let's promise never to tell him…"

"Then let's not tell your dad, all right?" I smiled. "Goodnight Khoury," I started to fall asleep. I wasn't paying attention, but I knew that he had fallen asleep next to me. I felt him wrap his arms around and pull me, close to him. I felt safe, as if we were still camping. I woke up and smiled, even though he wasn't awake…

* * *

**A/N: Psst... she got her pervertedness from Khoury. lmao.**


	15. Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

**Khoury's POV**

"Oh God… it's raining. Just perfect," I mumbled. "What are we supposed to do now?" I looked at her. She was still asleep. "Oh… you're sleeping. I'll leave you alone, then." Her Girafarig bleated at me happily. "Maybe I'll groom you and surprise her," I smiled. I groomed her Girafarig for about an hour before she woke up. I quickly swept up the hair that fell on the ground. I had accidentally gotten some of it up my nose and I accidentally sneezed. That's seemingly, what woke her up. She yawned widely and looked at me funny. "Hey sweetie…"

"Khoury, you groomed my Girafarig?!" She gasped. "That's so sweet of you! Thank you so much!" She whole-heartedly jumped out of the bed and tackled me. I smiled and we both started laughing…

The rainy day wasn't so bad after all!


	16. VS Haunter!

**VS Haunter!**

**Lyra's POV**

The rain finally eased up and we were finally able to walk outside, without getting wet. However, my Marill had other intentions – she wanted to splash in every dadgum puddle we passed. Well, we ended up getting wet. I groaned and shivered when we entered Morty's gym. Khoury looked at me funny – with concern in his eyes. We were silent the whole time, until Morty walked up to us.

"Hey, are you here to challenge me, hmm?" He smiled.

"Y-y-y-es…," my teeth wouldn't stop chattering. He too, looked at me with concern.

"I hope you're all right. Let's begin… shall we?" He nodded. I nodded too but my teeth were going crazy. He let out a Haunter, the ghost type that's incredibly fucking creepy. I never was one that liked ghost types! I let out Girafarig. She neighed happily. "Go ahead little lady, you go first."

"Giraf-farig, use a Psychic!" I commanded. Her eyes glowed blue as the stupid ghost became outlined in blue as well. She was able to control it with mind and she let it crash into a wall behind her. "End it with Energy Ball!" She opened her mouth and proceeded to fire a greenish-blue ball of energy at the ghost…

"Haunter, use Curse," he simply commanded. Out of nowhere, the ghost type grabbed a pin and almost stuck it inside itself, but the Energy Ball it the pin and it disappeared, it also grazed the Haunter. It growled and tried again, but I wasn't going to let it do that!

"Foresight while using Tackle!" Her eyes glowed red while running as fast as possible. She slammed into the ghost, causing it to fly into a wall. It fainted instantly…


	17. VS Gengar!

**VS Gengar!**

**Lyra's POV**

"I went easy on you this time… but I won't anymore… go Gengar!" Gengar: another fucking creepy ghost, I shuddered thinking about it. "Gengar, use Confuse Ray!" Its eyes glowed purple but Girafarig didn't look at it. She ignored it. She neighed and looked at me.

"Right… we've been practising this one for our first contest – go – use Thunder while using Zen Headbutt!" I smirked. The very top of her head glowed blue and she ran as fast as she could at the ghost. Her fur stood up and crackled. The ghost tried to move out of the way but she was able to spring herself into the air. Her head hit its face, and its face absorbed all of the electricity. The ghost screeched and fell to the ground. Her tailed glowed white and she slammed down onto it. The stupid creepy ghost was now a stupid fainted ghost.

I smirked. I was a lot more powerful than I thought I was. I kicked ass today. Khoury cheered happily, as Morty gave me a badge. "Hey, is your name really Morty?"

"Nah, it's just a nickname Eusine gave to me. My real name is Mortimer," he looked at me shyly. "See you later, all right?"

"Bye Mortimer," we both said while walking out the door…

* * *

**A/N: Morty is a diminutive of Mortimer or Morton, as I found out. I didn't realise it was an actual name.**


	18. Abgeschmackt

**Abgeschmackt…**

**Third person's POV**

"This food is abgeschmackt," Lyra mumbled. Khoury looked at her funny. "It's weird but good at the same time. I hate the smell but the flavour is delicious. It's moreish. I wonder what it is." Khoury shrugged and they continued to eat the abgeschmackt (German for outrageous/tasteless) food. A waiter walked by. "Sir, what exactly is this? I like it."

"It's a pasta dish called manicotti formaggio. I'm glad you liked it!" the waiter smiled and walked off.

"Aww… Khoury, can you make some for me please!" she grinned evilly. "I love this and I want some more. I don't want to pay $13.90 again." He looked at her funnily.

"All right. We can go to the store and get some manicotti, how about that instead?"

"Mk, good enough," she smirked. The two ate the manicotti in silence…

* * *

**A/N: Any requests? I'm running out of ideas on what this pair can do...**

**unless you want me to go all smutty? XD**

**P.S. Sorry it's short. Again, I'm running out of ideas.**


	19. Trapped in an elevator?

**Trapped in an elevator?**

**Khoury's POV**

We had walked back to Goldenrod City in less than an hour. It had the best stores, restaurants and hotels in all of Johto. Lyra forced me to go shopping with her. She wanted a new hat because hers was getting all holey and dirty. She even tried washing it with colour-safe bleach and that didn't work. "I hope they have another hat like this…," she sighed. "Let's take the elevator; looks like the clothing section is on the tenth floor."

"Yeah," I hit the elevator button. It immediately dinged. "That's odd; usually elevators aren't on the floor you want them to be on." We both stepped in. I pushed the button for the tenth floor. It got to the third floor when the elevator stopped.

_We were trapped… in an elevator. My worst nightmare has come true…_

"Oh, God…," Lyra groaned. "I somehow knew this was going to happen…"

"You did?"

"I always get stuck in elevators when I'm with someone."

"Shit Lyra, why didn't you tell me that before?"

"'Cause how am I supposed to know it was going to happen, huh?"

"You're right… let's just sit this one out…," I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: And so they sat there until the world ended… jk, what do you want them to do?**


	20. Boredom!

**Boredom!**

**Lyra's POV**

"Do you have any fives?" I asked. Khoury sighed and slumped over, leaning against his hand. "I guess you're bored?" The silence was convincing. He just shrugged and sighed again. I sidled up to his lap (I was small enough to fit in it)… "If I only we could get down in dirty…" His eyes widened. "Only problem is, that there are cameras up there… but who cares."

"Lyra… you're going a little too far."

"_Ding_!" The elevator dinged. We were on the tenth floor. We both gasped.

"See? Time flies when you're thinking about cheeky things," I smirked. Khoury grunted slightly. We gathered up our stuff and we walked out. He sighed again. I don't think he likes shopping?


	21. Would you ever?

**A/N: Decided to make these longer – enjoy – *****points to Rawkstar Vienna's Gracidea Petals fic* Read it!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Would you ever…?**

**Third person's POV**

"Would you ever marry me?" Lyra asked while shuffling through some shirts. She picked one up that said: "I'm a slut, kiss me". She laughed at the shirt. She showed it to Khoury and he rolled his eyes. He slightly blushed from her question. "Well…?" she tapped her foot. He blushed even further.

"Lyra and Khoury sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be, starts with S, ends in X, oh my Arceus, it must be sex!"

"Silver!" the two said in unison. "Shut up!"

Silver walked off while waving his hand and chuckling. "I outta kick his ass!" Khoury growled. Lyra put her hand in front of his chest.

"It's not worth it, Khoury; do you want to end up in jail again?"

"N-no…," he sighed and gave up. "To answer your question," he blushed. "…Let me think about it… that's a biggie…"

"At least you're honest!" she said in singsong. She smirked and picked up the same shirt. "I'm totally picking this one out, it's awesome," she grinned. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I'm you're slut," she purred. He blushed slightly. "I could sure use a new hat," she took it off her head and looked at the huge hole in it. "Or I could find someone that can tailor better than I."

"You could do that," he nodded. "I think it would be nicer if you did. I think that hat is adorable."

"Hehe!" she giggled. "I knew it! You love it! You blatantly stated it! I thought you hated it but I knew you didn't!" she grinned.

"But!"

"No buts… I knew you liked it!" she said in singsong. Khoury sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I give up… you got me. I do love your hat. I always have… it's just… I dunno, I never knew what to say to you, I guess?" he shrugged.

"Men always tend to hide their true feelings. I don't know why," she giggled. "I wish they wouldn't, especially you. Khoury… would you please tell me how you're feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling… I love you. I feel love. It feels nice. What about you?"

"I feel love, too… but I wouldn't call it 'feeling it'… I think it's more than that," she reached over and grabbed his hips, leaning over and kissing him. Someone began clap randomly. The two stopped and looked over to see Silver.

"Well done," he simply stated. "That's proof."

"Proof of what?" Khoury retorted.

"That you love each other."

"Duh, dumbass," she scoffed. "Of course we love each other. We plan to be together for the rest of our lives, if we can."

"I bet twenty bucks that ain't true." The two growled at him. "No sense on staying here, I'm moving on," he chuckled and walked off.

"That asshole," she looked at Khoury. "Now I know how you felt when you kicked his ass. Makes me want to as well!"

"See! I'm glad you feel the same way! If only we could have a double battle with him… but it wouldn't be fair."

"I guess?" he shrugged. "Maybe next time we see him?"

"Maybe so," she replied.


	22. Twenty questions, part one

**Twenty questions, part one**

**Khoury's POV**

Lying on the bed, on top of the sheets, we rested. Her shirt screamed "I'm a slut, kiss me." I gulped, trying not to be aroused. "L-Lyra… your shirt, it's so hot… I think it's turning me on…" She giggled. "Lyra… I have an idea. We haven't played twenty questions in a long time. I don't remember when we last played. Can I be the asker?" I grinned. I loved asking her questions, because it was fun to do so.

"Yeah, sure, shoot me," she giggled.

"If I went out and bought a ring, would you marry me?"

"Khoury – yes – I'd love to! But we're not old enough. We'll have to keep it a secret though," she sidled up to me, stroking my chest. I gagged.

"A-All right… could you please stroke a little lower?" She had a surprised look on her face. "Would you slap my ass for me?" I turned over and she slapped it hard. "Thank you, I quite enjoyed that. Now for the fourth question… what should we do tomorrow?"

"I've always wanted to challenge the Olivine Gym."

"That sounds like a plan. Do you want to head out tomorrow?"

"Yes," she replied happily. I paused for a second, to think of another question.

"I have an even better idea, I'm running out of questions, how about I ask ten and you do the same?" I turned back around, lying on my back.

"I like that idea, keep going," she twirled some chest hair with her finger.

"What's the best thing about me?"

"Oh… everything, sweetie. You're the best person in the world. No one can ever replace you."

"T-thank you…," I blushed. She giggled, presumably a way of saying 'you're welcome'. "All right… let me think… what's your best memory with me?"

"I loved it when we went to Sinnoh and I loved it when we ran away from the Ursaring. I've never felt some much adrenaline quite like that!"

"I quite liked that, too! I love the thrill of being chased. Hmm… I think I'm on number nine – which do you like more, eyes or kips?"

"Lips, Khoury…," she sidled up even further and pecked me on the lips.

"One last question…," I grabbed something my from my pants pocket. "Will you marry me?" I opened up a box with a ring in it.

"YES, KHOURY, I will marry you!" she nearly shouted.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about all the one-liners... :(**


	23. Twenty questions, part two

**Twenty questions, part two**

**Lyra's POV**

"Khoury… it's my turn to ask… where did you get this ring exactly," I asked, waiting for an appropriate answer. He grinned and nodded.

"(Sorry but this question doesn't count)… but do you remember when I told you I had to go to the bathroom? Well, I really didn't have to. I just lied, so I could get away and buy a ring. It was expensive, so I hope you take good care of it."

"And just how much did it cost?"

"$134.00…," he replied. I was shocked.

"You idiot, where did you get the money?"

"It was from my savings, Lyra. I found an ATM when you were checking out and I withdrew $200, because I knew rings were expensive. This is about six years worth of allowance. I've been wanting to do this forever…"

"H-how long have you loved me?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, my sweet Lyre… your voice is like the strings being plucked Apollo himself. Who could frame thy voice? No one can frame it, it is too beautiful…."

"T-that's beautiful… did you write that for me?"

"Yes. I wrote it a long time ago, but I was too scared to say it in front of you."

"Khoury… why were you scared?"

"I figured you didn't like me or something, I don't remember. I wasn't used to being around you yet…," he blushed. I put my hands on his chest and looked at him in his eyes. They were watering. I wondered if he was all right. I had to pause for a moment to think of something to ask. Nothing was coming to me. I had to ask something random, maybe. He had the 'oh, what is she thinking?' looks on his face. I looked over at our Pokémon.

"Khoury… do you ever want to go to Isshu?"

"I'd love to, it'd be fun," he nodded.

"What should we do when we get there?"

"We should go exploring first, to see what kinds of Pokémon live there. We'll have to convince our parents to see that we can go."

"Yes, let's. This should be fun! I can't wait. Should we go after we challenge the Olivine gym?"

"Yes, let's go after that. I can't wait," he sighed… "Well, goodnight…"

"Goodnight."


	24. Sea air and rain?

**Sea air… and rain?**

**Khoury's POV**

"We've finally made it, except now it's raining and we found out the gym leader isn't here! Why another rainy day! I'm getting sick of them! What should do?"

"Haven't you ever thought about playing in the rain? It's fun, Khoury," she sniffed the air. "Mmm… salt…"

"You actually like it?"

"Why not? I love the ocean. We should go play in the rain!" she urged. I groaned and we stepped outside. "Come on, cheer up. I don't like it when you're sad. Watch this," she jumped into a huge puddle, splashing and soaking me even further. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "What happened to my happy Khoury, huh?"

"You're right, I should lighten up," I smiled and jumped in a puddle, soaking her. We both giggled. "I haven't done this in a long time – thanks for suggesting it!"

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I love the rain and the sea air!"

"You're right, I like it too, to a lesser extent," I nodded. She smiled and pulled me in, right in front of her face. She reached up and kissed me…

Kissing – in the rain – that's the best thing that could happen to a man…

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to be kissed in the rain! Sounds so romantic! -Rain drops keep fallin' on my head-**


	25. Wow

**Wow!**

**Lyra's POV**

"Wow…," I sighed. "That was so romantic… Khoury, let's do that again, next time it rains – please?" he nodded in approval. I started to shake from being so cold. "I'm cold, Khoury… come closer…," I hugged him. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Slow dancin', swayin' to the music…"

"Slow dancin', just me and my girl…," he smiled.

"I love that song… the rain is the music…," I sighed again, happily. "Wow Khoury, I no idea you could dance a tango!"

"Tango, schmango… it's one of the easiest dances anyone can learn."

We danced in silence. It was the most wonderful moment of my life. The silence was compelling. The only thing that we could hear was the splashing and the rain falling hard. It was raining cats and dogs, but we didn't care. Love is a lot more powerful than some stupid rain pouring. I didn't care if I was cold – he kept my warm – he was like a shelter to me. It was much better than a coat or umbrella. I smiled and looked at him. He had a beautiful smile on his face. We both sighed and looked up at the raindrops falling down. We stood in silence, until we needed to go inside…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, informal English and a cliché. So what? Rules are meant to be broken! Oh, the first two sentences in the A/N are fragments. Muahahaa…**


	26. Azure sky

**A/N: I thought maybe I'd do an alphabet challenge on this fic… which would boost the number to 51 drabbles. :D I may do a few colours, if it's not too cliché or stupid. I decided to skip some time, because it's exhausting to keep up with someone in one day. **

**

* * *

**

**Azure sky**

**Khoury's POV**

The rain had finally past and the skies were clear. They were a shade of blue, I was thinking azure. "The sky is so beautiful. I love that colour," I stated coolly. A few clouds rolled and some birds flew by. I looked at Lyra. She smiled and nodded. "And just like that, the rain moves on. Weather is a funny thing, don't you think?"

"Yeah… it is," she nodded. "Weather is weird. It could be sunny out and the next minute it rains, snows, hails or clouds over."

"Heh…," I chuckled slightly. I sat up and looked at her again. She looked at me funny. "I'm going to get a soda, do you want one?" She sat up.

"Yes. It sounds good, come on, let's go," she nodded. "Hey, while we're at it, can we go to Cianwood City?"

"You want to go today?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Fine, we shall go," I nodded.

* * *

**A few hours later**

After a long and exhausting haul across the sea, we finally made it. There were so many trainers; I couldn't stand it! I hate treading water; it sucks! The hotel room was small, but I didn't care. I sighed and collapsed on the bed. Even her Marill and my Croconaw were knocked out – they had collapsed on the floor. "Next time…," I wheezed. "Can we fly instead? We're all so exhausted. I don't want to do that again. I want to be with the azure skies next time, not the black ocean."

"All right," she nodded and replied in a slough, as if she were cheery. "We'll definitely sleep good tonight."

"Maybe after my bath," I sighed….


	27. Bathtub

**Bathtub**

**Lyra's POV**

"I want to take a bath though…," I groaned. I smirked. "Hey… our parents aren't here… what if we took a bath together? Just as long as we put bubbles over our privates." He shuddered and looked at me funny. "Are you all right? Are you getting turned on?" I winked. "Come on, let's go," I pulled on his arm. "All right, let's turn the water on and put the bubbles in first!" I turned on the faucet poured a bunch of liquid soap in. "I'll go in first. Promise me you'll close your eyes?"

"I promise," he replied. The tub filled quickly. I took off all my clothes and slipped into the tub.

"Okay, you can come in, I'll close my eyes too," I closed my eyes and sank into the tub. The next minute, he was already in. He sat opposite side of me. "This is nice…," I sighed.

"Yes it is. I love being close to you," he looked at me straight in the eyes. "I can't feel anything from the neck down."

"What a lame excuse," I rolled my eyes. "You're just saying that because you have a boner." He blushed.

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Fiiiine," I sighed and rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and relaxed.


	28. Cold

**Cold**

**Lyra's POV**

"I don't like the cold," I mumbled, sighing. The air conditioning inside the café was starting to get to me. "This ice cream is making it worse." Khoury looked at me and sighed. He handed me his jacket and I put it on. "Thank you, Khoury. I appreciate it. I know you don't like it when I complain," I stopped shivering. He sighed.

"You're welcome. I brought my jacket just for that reason."

"Well, you're so kind," I ate the ice cream. "Thank you for buying us ice cream. I love it!"

"Me too! It's good." We both smiled and continued to eat.


	29. Darkness

**Darkness**

**Khoury's POV**

It was dark out, because clouds were rolling in, seemingly looking like they were coming from the ocean. They were dark… I didn't like dark clouds; I always figured it was always a bad sign. They quelled the sky. "Lyra… we should get back to our hotel room _now_…" She rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the street, nonchalantly. "Come on, let's go!"

"Khoury… I'm enjoying it outside! How dare you disturb me?"

"Did you _not_ notice the _CLOUDS_, for _Arceus's sake_?" I pointed to the sky and she blinked.

"Damn," her eyes widened. "I've never seen clouds that dark before. Let's go."


	30. Electric guitar

**Electric guitar**

**Lyra's POV**

"Hey, an electric guitar," Khoury picked it up. Why he did, I don't know. We were in a music store for the time being, because our hotel had trouble with the electricity. He started to pluck it and began playing 'Smoke on the Water'. The sound was beautiful. It was… _perfect_. "We all came out from Montreux, on the Lake Geneva shoreline; to make records with a mobile, we didn't have much time…," he continued to play without singing. I was shocked the whole time. He looked up and grinned. "What… are you surprised?"

"Y-yes…," I blinked. He played the whole song… until the electricity went off…

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be badass if he could do that!**


	31. Fess up

**Fess up**

**Khoury's POV**

"Lyra… I must confess… I didn't realise we were going to be stuck here for a while… we're stuck in a music store with no electricity. Anything you want to confess?"

"I don't know, Khoury," she sighed. "My dad used to be a drug dealer and my mother ran away. I was adopted, Khoury. Child Services took me away. They said my father was unfit to raise me. I haven't seen my father since that… I've been lonely, without any parents… I want to know who my mom is, Khoury…" I hugged her. She sniffled slightly.

"It's okay… let me wipe those tears away…," I sighed… "I'm right here." It seemed to encourage her and she smiled. The electricity flickered back on.

* * *

**A/N: explains why she's travelling with Khoury in the anime and why she only has a mom in the game. **


	32. Games

**Games**

**Lyra's POV**

"What kinds of games do you like, Khoury?" I asked. We have been back in our hotel room, (with no electricity still) but we were bored. We were thinking of almost everything we could do, but some of them weren't possible, because of the lack of electricity. We only had candlelight, which sucked. I wish this stupid hotel had a generator.

"I love card and board games," he replied, "but I don't dote on it. What? Did you want to play something?"

"Yeah! Rummy," I grinned.

"Dammit, you're so good at that!"

"I'm even better at spades," I winked.

"But… we need three players," he sighed, "which I wish we had."

"You're forgetting someone," I pointed to Croconaw.

"W-what?" he snapped. "Croconaw, playing spades? Does he even know how?"

"I'm sure he can learn," I grinned. I grabbed a deck of cards and found the two of clubs.

"You're playing games with my mind."

"Exactly," I winked.


	33. Hurricane

**Hurricane**

**Khoury's POV**

There was a knock on the door. It startled me and I dropped all of my cards. Lyra and Croconaw both laughed at me and I blushed. I sighed and stood up, walking up to the door. "Wonder what's going on?" I mumbled. I peeked through that hole… whatever it was called. It certainly wasn't room service. I opened the door and looked at the person. It wasn't Silver either. "What's going on?"

"I'm a weatherman for the Cianwood City news… I'm here to warn every one that there's a hurricane on its way."

"A hurricane? What do we do?" I freaked out.

"Don't panic," the man said. "We got a shelter downtown, if you want to hurry up and gather your things. I have to go now, to the next hotel room," he quickly walked off.

"Come on, let's get our stuff and get out of here."

"Good idea," she nodded. We both began to gather up our stuff.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make it interesting :D**


	34. Ice cream

**Ice cream**

**Lyra's POV**

"Look, they have ice cream!" I grinned.

"But Lyra, we already had ice cream!" Khoury complained. I sighed and shrugged. I grabbed the bowl anyway. "You must be addicted to ice cream. Fine! I'll some more then! Even though I'm tired of the ice cream headaches," he sighed. He grabbed a bowl and we sat down on a bed. I looked at Girafarig and Marill. They looked worried. I looked over at Stantler, Gible and Croconaw. They looked worried too.

"Hey guys," I said after gulping down the ice cream. Khoury stared at me funny.

"Damn!" Khoury cursed at me. He wasn't even finished.

"We'll be all right. I'm sure everything's fine. I bet they get hurricanes all the time." The Pokémon nodded and seemingly understood. I sighed. "I'm tired Khoury, I'm going to rest."

"That's a good idea," he nodded and yawned. We both lied down and fell asleep.


	35. Jaded

**Jaded **

**Khoury's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I was jaded from being so worried. I was worried we'd be trapped here forever, so it seemed. We were already here for about three hours. Lyra was still asleep. I don't know how in the world she could sleep like that. She rolled in her sleep and her hand touched my stomach. I sighed happily. I grabbed her back and scooted her closer to me. She didn't even wake up. She was such a heavy sleeper. I don't know how in the world she does that either! "Oh Lyra…," I whispered. "How can you sleep so heavily when the walls are being buffeted by the wind and water? Oh look, I even see water on the floor. It's not much… it looks like a leak. Oh Arceus, why am I talking to myself?"

She stirred again and opened her eyes. I smiled.


	36. Kettle corn

**Kettle corn**

**Lyra's POV**

"Hey, bitches." We looked up to see Silver. "They have kettle corn if you want any." We all groaned. What in Arceus's name was he doing here? Was he stalking us, per chance? Whatever he was doing, it was irritating. I thought he was going to start up his song about us having sex. We weren't even ready, though we were engaged. "Whoa, what's that on your finger, Peera?" he walked off.

I sighed. "Oh how I want to kick his ass. Come on, let's get some kettle corn." We both got up and walked up to the table with the kettle corn. I had just realised how empty this place seemed, even though there were many people. It felt empty because not very many people were getting kettle corn! We walked back and sat down on the beds again. "I can't believe how many people wanted this stuff. It's so good."

"Yeah… that's true," he shrugged and we both sighed.


	37. Love is beautiful

**Love is beautiful**

**Khoury's POV**

"Hey Khoury… love is beautiful, isn't it?" Lyra asked.

I smiled. "Of course it is… I love it. It's a nice emotion. So yeah, I agree, it is beautiful," I sighed. "I just wish everyone could learn to love a little bit. It would make the world a better place. Don't you think?" She nodded, listening. "Good… I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that love's beautiful. You're the embodiment of love," I winked. She gasped and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her in response.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," I nodded.


	38. Mellow

**Mellow **

**Lyra's POV**

"Thank God we're back in our hotel room. I'm amazed that it survived. Everything seems so mellowed out since we've gotten back…," I shrugged. "I think maybe they're used to this happening? I've never been in one before, but I've heard of them and seen them on TV. I mean, it's like nothing happened!" Khoury nodded understandingly. "I guess you know what I mean, though."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm bored, but it looks like the streets are cluttered."

"Maybe we could volunteer and help clean up?" I asked.

"You know what, that's a great idea. I'm tired of this so-called mellowness. It's getting on my nerves." We both got up and walked outside…


	39. Nest egg

**Nest egg**

**Khoury's POV**

"Wow look at all the branches we've cleaned up," I sighed. "It feels good to be a part of something small, yet the project is large." We both looked at the stack. There must have been at least two hundred branches in the pile. Even our Pokémon did their best to help too. Gible mostly ate the braches. If her Girafarig found any leaves on the branches, she'd pick them off and eat them; Stantler did this, too. Croconaw would snap them in half, while her Marill carried them to the pile and left them alone.

"I know what you mean. I like that feeling too, being a small part of something large. It's nice."

"Hello young'uns, I think you deserve some money for helping us out," a man said. "I'm Chuck, the gym leader here." We both shook his hand while he handed us five bucks.

"Thank you!" we both said in unison.

"Hey, no problem, I thought you deserved it. I'm at my gym if you want to challenge me. I'll see you young'uns later," he smiled.

"Bye," we both replied and watched him walk off.

* * *

**A/N: Khoury: Michelle says we have to wait until the alphabet challenge is done before we can challenge him.**

**Lyra: What? That sucks.**

**Khoury: Yeah, I know.**


	40. Oasis

**Oasis**

**Lyra's POV**

We finished cleaning all the branches. The clouds rolled out and everything returned to normal. It was so quiet… and peaceful. Almost like an oasis. The hotel's pool had opened up. I was lazily sitting next to the pool with a coconut and a straw. Khoury had fallen asleep because he was so tired. "Mm…," I mumbled, "I love coconut milk." All of our Pokémon were asleep too. The sun felt nice on the skin. It was warm and relaxing, not blistering hot, as I thought it was going to be. "I could sit here forever," I sighed.

"You probably would," Silver walked up to me. Khoury instantly woke up and growled. So much for the oasis.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I want to travel with you guys, just thought I'd be nice for once."

"You, nice? Uh-huh. I don't picture that," Khoury rolled his eyes. He has a good point.

"I will."

"Prove it," I snarled.

* * *

**A/N: We got ourselves a stalker here…**


	41. Painting

**Painting **

**Khoury's POV**

I had one of those blurbs where I wanted to paint something. Lyra was so beautiful when she lied down in chair… exposed. I shuddered looking at down there. I couldn't help it. It was just a man's instinct. She was hot! Smoking hot! Her bikini was adorable pinkish-red with yellow flowers. I started to sweat. She looked at me funny and I shrugged. I began to sketch her with pencil. "Oh goody… you're doing one of those random sketches?"

"Yeah," I replied nervously, "except I'm going to make this a painting."

"Wow! Really? I'd love to see it!"

"Oh, you will soon," I gulped. I was drawing her _naked_. She would probably kill me if she saw it. That bath yesterday gave me that inspiration.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Y-yeah…," I continued to draw her. She was just as hot in the drawing than in real life.

* * *

"Here it is, I'm done… it's in charcoal. Sorry if you don't like it… couldn't help it…"

She blinked and looked at it. "Khoury, I love it, good job," she patted me on the shoulder. I flushed hard.

"T-thank you… y-you want to do it?"

"Que?" she retorted.

"Y-you know…"

"Ohh… _that_," she winked. "I'd love to."


	42. Questions

**Questions**

**Lyra's POV**

"WOW…." Was all I could say. "That was amazing," I sighed. "We should do this more often, please?" There was a knock on the door. "One minute, please!" I hollered. Sighing, we both got up and put on a new pair of clothes. I shoved the pile of clothes under the bed. I didn't even both to put on any under garments. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was _Khoury's dad_… "_Shit,_" I thought. "_That's bad._"

"Hello… I found out you guys were in Cianwood City. How are you doing?"

"Fine…," we both replied.

"You don't sound fine, something wrong?" I let him come in. I was glad he didn't notice the pile of clothes under the bed, the messed up sheets, or me not wearing a bra for that matter. "Did you guys do anything wrong?"

"No," I shrugged.

"I can tell when you're lying…," he noticed my engagement ring. "Oh, my God! You two are engaged! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to keep it a secret," Khoury replied. We both silently gulped.

"I can tell there's more to it than that. Did you guys have… sex?"

"No," we both replied.

"Lies! I can tell you did. I smell swear and fear and Lyra isn't wearing a bra. Oh, and I see a condom wrapper on the counter." I nudged Khoury, hard. He gagged and sputtered.

"Dad… I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted, but please be more careful…" We both nodded. We said our goodbyes and he left.

"That was _close_," I sighed. "Hope that never happens again."

"Me too, me too," he sighed as well.

* * *

**A/N: Oi vey, bad timing for them. **


	43. Rich

**Rich**

**Khoury's POV**

"Khoury, where the hell did you get the money to buy that guitar, just so you can play along with the radio?"

"Chill, Lyra," I sighed. "_Should I tell her my secret?_" I thought long and hard. "Lyra, I have a secret. My father inherited a fortune of money when his father, or my grandfather, passed away. You can say that I'm rich," I strummed along with 'Stairway to Heaven'. Her jaw dropped and she gasped. "Look. I know how this looks… but I've kept it a secret because I didn't want you begging for money or anything. I know, it sounds dumb."

"No, Khoury… that's amazing," she stood up and hugged me, tightly. I embraced her firmly. Oh, how I loved being _close_…


	44. Stalker

**Stalker**

**Lyra's POV**

He embraced me with pleasure. "Let's go out for a while, I'm getting tired of sitting here." Khoury nodded and let go. "Where do you want to go?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, the ocean?" he asked. I smiled and opened the door. We both walked out. I pecked him on the cheek and he blushed. I heard rustling in the bushes. "Who was that?" he looked at me, as I shrugged. "At least the beach is close." We both sighed and I pushed him into the water. "You! You're gonna pay for that!" he chuckled and splashed water on me. I blinked.

"Khoury… there's someone behind you," I cocked my head. All I saw was a head. Its hair was red. "Silver! You jackass, what you doing you doing here – are you _stalking_ us?" He giggled and snorted water.

"I heard you two having sex. I could hear the moaning. Ohhh, it turned me on." I found a piece of coral and hit him on the head, hard. His head started to bleed.

"Oh _shit_."

-000—

**A/N: How are they going to explain that to the police? :P**


	45. Truce

**Truce**

**Khoury's POV**

We were somehow able to drag his big ass body back to our hotel room. His head stopped bleeding and he started to wake up. "What the bloody hell in your right mind did you do that? Now we're going to go to jail, again!"

"I denounce a truce," Silver announced, slurring. "I won't tell anyone if you let me travel with you guys; I promise I won't sneak up on you guys while you're making sex… making love." We could both tell that he had been hit by a piece of coral. His eye twitched.

"We'll think about it," my eyes narrowed. "Anyway, it looks like you could use some sleep. Go to bed." Silver nodded, and closed his eyes. He didn't even pull the covers over him. "I hope he's all right," I whispered.

"Me too," she nodded.


	46. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

**Lyra's POV**

"And it's raining again. I'm glad we finally got an umbrella. They're so good to have and it's a nice colour, too," I smiled at Khoury. He blushed slightly. We both watched the rain collect on the sand and we watched it make a giant splash in the ocean. It was like filling up a swimming pool even though it already was, or least that's how I thought of it. I smiled and looked over at Khoury again.

"Isn't this romantic?" I kissed him.

"Yes, it is," he nodded. "I would have to agree. I wouldn't want it any other way," he smiled at me. I giggled. "What?"

"You smiled. It's adorable."

"Ahh… all right," he smiled again. "I could smile a million times if you wanted me to."

"Yeah… let's watch the rain under our nice umbrella… away from Silver." He chuckled slightly and we watched the rain until we got sleepy.


	47. Victory

**Victory**

**Khoury's POV**

We spotted Sinnoh Pokémon - which was strange. It appeared to be a Starly. "What a Starly doing here, in Johto?" I asked. Lyra shrugged and looked at it. "We need to help it, looks like it's in danger of drowning."

"Right, let's go help it," she nodded. We walked up to the struggling Starly and I scooped it up. It cried happily and looked up at me. "We're going to take care of you," Lyra smiled happily. It cried again and looked at her. "I think it's a baby. Maybe it just hatched?"

"Hmm... maybe so?" I looked at it. The spot on its head was small, so I knew it was a she. "I think it's a girl. Look at the spot on her head. It's small."

"It is small," she nodded. "I think I read about that. Come on, let's take it to a Pokémon Centre before it becomes too weak. I think it needs something we can't give it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Come on, let's go." We walked out of the water and quickly took it to a Centre...


	48. Waterfall

**Waterfall**

**Lyra's POV**

While we were waiting for the Starly to get better, we decided to sneak off, to some place private (according to the Nurse Joy, people go out there to make out and swim naked), but everyone knows about it. Only her and select few do (and now we do!). "WOW!" Blinking, I looked around. "This place is gorgeous. You asked for a perfect place that we can be alone!" The sun filtered through the green leaves while a warm breeze blew past. The water was clear and clean. The sunlight shone all the way to the bottom, revealing a light blue colour and rocks that were greyish-blue.

"Wow...," was all Khoury could say. "I'm mystified. This place is absolutely beautiful!"

"I know... it is," I smiled at him. "Last one to take their clothes off and jump in is a rotten egg!" I quickly undressed and took everything off, jumping into the water before he did.

"H-how did you do that? Y-you have a bra and everything on!"

"I'm faster than you, rotten egg!"

He sighed and jumped in; the next thing I heard was a cracking noise and him screaming...


	49. Xray

**X-ray**

**Khoury's POV**

"I lost my virginity and now this?" I groaned. The doctor showed me an x-ray of my broken leg. I took a nasty fall... "I can't believe I went through that!" I pointed to the fracture on the x-ray. Lyra and I sighed. "I'm sorry... I should not have chosen that place."

"No Khoury, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know you were going to break your leg. Khoury... that was the most beautiful place I had ever seen," she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled and looked into her eyes. She smiled as well and nodded. "Thank you for taking me..."

"You're welcome, and _thank you _for that kiss. I appreciate it."

"No problem," she giggled.


	50. Years

**Year**

**Lyra's POV**

"Khoury… y-you realise we've been travelling together for a year?" I looked at him. He was busy scribbling on his cast. "Just think – where could we be in another year?"

"I don't know… hopefully married to you."

"I hope," I grinned. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I'm having a great time with you. We don't have to go anywhere very fast and your dad left a few days ago. We don't really have to worry about much. Silver's off doing something, so we don't really have to worry about him either."

"Yeah…," he grinned and blushed. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yes… I love you so much too," I smiled. "I hope to spend many years with you."

"Me too," he nodded.


	51. Zeburaika

**Zeburaika**

**Khoury's POV**

Lyra was doing shopping, while I was sitting here, alone (with nothing to do except scribble on my cast, watch TV or stare out at the sea). "What's that?" I looked out the window. A strange-coloured Ponyta with black fur and stripes walked past our hotel window. "I've never seen anything like that before!" I put my crutches underneath my arms and hobbled off, trying not to trip. I finally made it outside and hobbled over to the strange Ponyta, and its owner. "Hello."

"Hi there," she jumped off it. "I see you've never seen a Zeburaika?"

"Err… yeah," I nodded. "What is it? Where did it come from?"

"It's a Pokémon from Unova."

"U-Unova? W-where's that?"

"Across the sea, distant from any other Pokémon region… an amazing place with strange Pokémon you've never seen before. You'd love it there. I'm going back in a month."

"Would you like to travel with us, we can show you our Pokémon," I grinned. Lyra walked up. I explained to her what was going on, and she seemed to agree. She could come with us. I mentally grinned.


	52. New Pokémon for Macy

**New Pokémon for Macy**

**Lyra's POV**

"So… what's your name?" I asked. I was wondering what other Pokémon she had. "I'm Lyra and this is Khoury. I'm not sure where Silver is, he tends to run off. (Probably catching stronger Pokémon)," I muttered the last sentence. "Anyway, we can show you around if you want."

"I'm Macy, Professor Perry's assistant. She told me to study Pokémon from other regions, to collect their DNA. You see, we have a project to try and classify Pokémon correctly. Do you have any Pokémon you don't mind me checking out?"

"Yeah," we both in unison, grabbing our pokeballs and letting our Pokémon out.

"Wow! I've seen these but I've never seen them in real life! A Gible, a Marill, a Starly, a Stantler, a Chikorita, and a Girafarig – amazing!" She knelt beside them and looked at them closely. "All right, I need to get some of your blood, you guys won't mind?" They all made their respective sounds. She pulled out six syringes and pulled a cap off one of them. She started with Gible; he was a little reluctant at first. The others did well.

"Great job guys! I appreciate you for being so calm. It shouldn't hurt anymore," she stood up and looked at us. "I'm sure you're wanting to see more Pokémon, right?"

"Yes," we both nodded.


	53. New Pokémon for us

**New Pokémon for us**

**Khoury's POV**

"All right, go," she grabbed some pokeballs and let her Pokémon out. The first one was a pink, floating creature with big eyes, nose and flowers on its side. "That's Munna," she said. "Of course, the Pokémon behind me is a Zeburaika. The next one was a bird with brown feathers, a bright pink head with a bone in its crest and around its belly. "That's a Barujiina. For some reason, they are female only and have to mate with another bird-like Pokémon or Ditto. They're fascinating creatures; I really do like them. They may look strange, but really, they're great," she grinned. The last one was a large, bipedal black and blue turtle with long flippers. "And the last one is an Abagoura. They're only known from fossils."

"Wow… you have some neat Pokémon! I wish I could see some more," I nodded. I looked at Lyra. She giggled.

"I suppose we could follow Macy or show her around, and then we could go with her to Isshu."

"Sounds good to me," I grinned and pecked her on the cheek.

"You know, I have a son just slightly younger than you. He will be 10 in December."

"Aww… sounds so cute!" Lyra grinned. "Can't wait to see him."

"He does sound cute," I nodded. "Come on, let's go look for Silver, let's tell him we have a guest."


	54. Return of the Ursaring

**Return of the Ursaring**

**Lyra's POV**

"Khoury… we've been walking for miles… I'm exhausted. That boat trip back to the mainland really got me tired. I sensed something was wrong. I let out Girafarig and hopped onto her back. She slowly trotted alongside Macy's Zeburaika. Silver had a Ponyta, whose arse looked like it was about to drag the ground. I felt bad for it. Khoury was busy staring at a map. "Khoury… are we lost?" I mumbled.

"Huh?" he snapped out of it. "N-no… I know where we are. We're close to Ecruteak City."

"You said that an hour ago," Silver grumbled.

"I think we are lost," Macy nodded. Her Zeburaika neighed loudly. Up ahead was…

An Ursaring.

"…Shit," was all I could mumble.


	55. How?

**How?**

**Khoury's POV**

"Macy… your Zeburaika better be powerful… because it looks like this has come back, with a _vengeance_. It looks twice as powerful as when we met it!" I backed up a little. It began to run, straight at Lyra. All she did was urinate on its den – what could be so wrong with that? Macy hopped off her Zeburaika. It charged after the bear; bolts of electricity surrounded its feet. It rammed straight into the bear, causing its fur to crackle and singe. It roared in pain and fell to the ground. "I-I say r-run!" I screamed and hid behind a tree. Lyra walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay, Khoury," she nodded. "It looks like it fainted."

"Oh… you're making me feel better… but I have one question: How?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't think we'll ever know why or how it found us."


	56. Ecruteak City

**Ecruteak City**

**Lyra's POV**

"Welcome to Ecruteak City," I looked at Macy. "This is the home of the gym leader Mortimer, or Morty as he likes to call himself. He specialises in Ghost types. Which is kind of creepy…"

"Hey, I heard that," Morty appeared. "Hi everyone… who might this young lady be?" he looked at Macy. She blushed and giggled. "And what a nice Zeburaika to go along with you." She blushed again.

"T-thank you Morty – I'm Macy," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you," she jumped off and they shook hands.

"Wait… since when did you know what a Zeburaika is?" I shrugged.

"Of course, we gym leaders are required to look up every Pokémon, just in case if we ever have to battle against one," he replied, "and in this case, I happened to be studying Unova Pokémon, hence how I knew about Zeburaika."

"Oh," Khoury and I said in unison, "cool!"

"Well, I have to go now. If you guys ever need me, just call me," he looked at us. "Bye. It was nice meeting you, Macy."

"Bye," we all said.

"It was nice meeting you as well," Macy added. We all waved goodbye.


	57. Mt Mortar

**Mt. Mortar**

**Khoury's POV**

"So this is Mt. Mortar. We haven't been past it before," I looked it and then Macy. "It looks fairly lit. Maybe we won't have any trouble?" I began to walk in until –

"Stop Khoury! I'm reading about this cave… apparently, it's the toughest to navigate. Are you sure you want to go through it?" I looked at Lyra. She looked concerned. I looked at Macy, who was shrugging. Silver was off in his own little world. He hadn't said a thing since we had met that Ursaring. Until now, he finally spoke.

"I've been through it. It took me almost a week to get through. Besides, it's the only way to get to Mahogany Town," he looked at us. "So, we should go through, even though it's risky. It's hard to navigate." I gulped. "It's your choice. I say we go."

"All right… let's go," I nodded and the others followed.


	58. Injured Bronzor

**Injured Bronzor!**

**Lyra's POV**

Macy was riding her Zeburaika, while Silver was riding his poor Ponyta, and I was riding my Girafarig. Khoury looked tired of walking. "You guys are lucky… you have something you can ride."

"You can hitch a ride on my Zeburaika, if you want," Macy piped up. "Maybe we could go a little faster?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. She helped him up onto her Pokémon. "Hey, what's that Pokémon?" she pointed to the strange plate-shaped Pokémon that's bluish and with knobs. It looked burnt or scratched; it looked as if someone abused it, on purpose. "Is that… a Bronzor?"

"It might be," Silver shrugged.

"It looks injured. I think I might catch it," she got a pokeball out and tossed it. It wobbled slightly, and dinged. She had caught it.

"Congrats!" Khoury and I said in unison.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"You're welcome," we both replied.


	59. Sleep

**Sleep**

**Khoury's POV**

It was getting dark in the cave, and we instinctively knew to settle down for the night. Everyone was exhausted from walking several miles today. My feet were pulsing with pain. I tried to sleep but I couldn't – the pain was too great. I bit my finger to keep from grunting so hard and waking everyone up. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes. Sleep was going to be hard tonight; I just knew it. I tried my best not to think about my feet. I decided to watch the fire crackling instead. I saw that everyone was asleep.

"_I need to sleep too,_" I thought and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep…


	60. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

**Lyra's POV**

"What are we going to do about breakfast? Did we even bring anything?" I asked. Khoury got out a candy bar, Silver got out of a bag of leftover chips and Macy got out a bottle of scotch. "You call that breakfast: candy bar, chips and scotch? Where in the world did you get that bottle of scotch anyway? (Not like I want to try it!)" I sighed, shrugging. "Let's eat anyway… does anyone have any water?"

"I do," Silver replied. He took a bottle of water out of his bag.

"And to answer your question, Lyra, I got it while I was Olivine City," she replied.

"All right, you can have it," I replied. We ate in silence, without saying much. The cave was quiet, despite being so large. I listened to the sound of dripping water (which is somewhat tempting…), Zubats screeching and the sound of silence.

It was eerie.


	61. Split apart!

**Split apart!**

**Khoury's POV**

"_I haven't gone in a while,_" I thought, "_and it's really getting to me!_" I sighed. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, all right?" Everyone nodded and I got up. I found a spot and went without hesitation. I heard something strange and looked around. I shrugged, sighing again. The next thing, I felt a thud and I was lifted into the air. "What the hell?" I screamed. "What's grabbed me?" I struggled to get out of the creature's grip but nothing seemed to work. I looked at its feet: it had two toes that were rounded. It was a Golbat and it was going to suck my blood. I gulped and it set me down. I tried to crawl away, but it bit me and started to suck the blood from my arm.

"This is the end," I whispered and grabbed a pokeball, letting Gible out. "Gible – HELP!" I screamed. It nodded and tackled the bat, hard in the face. Blood was dripping from my arm. "Oh do I do, what do I do?" I panicked. I began to crawl off, the bat being distracted by Gible. "Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Gible's stomach glowed yellow and a small ball was lifted into the air. The small diverged into several balls, hitting the Golbat in the head and causing it to faint. "Come on, let's go!" I returned Gible and ran as fast as I could…


	62. Where's Khoury?

**Where's Khoury?**

**Lyra's POV**

"Hey… has anyone noticed that Khoury's been gone for a while?" I looked at everyone. They all nodded.

"I can use my Barujiina to track him down, they have a good sense of smell," Macy looked at us. We both nodded and got up. "Go," she let her out. "Help us find Khoury!" she commanded. The vulture nodded and took off, flying slowly. She led us to a spot where he relieved himself, obvious. The vulture squawked and took off again, flying higher in the cave. It was as if he were grabbed by something that flew – Golbat! They have a reputation for sucking peoples' blood! I was taken aback.

"Macy, I think he was taken by a Golbat!"

"A Golbat?" she looked at me. I nodded. "Maybe so." We came to a spot where there was a pool of blood.

"Khoury?" I called. No answer. "Look, we can follow the blood splotches… come on," I urged.

* * *

We followed the blood trail… and found him. He was passed out. "Khoury…," Macy knelt down near him. He grunted slightly.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him.

"Yeah… I think so," he fell asleep.

"We need to get out of here, fast," Macy looked at us, "or he'll become so weak he won't have any energy." We all nodded, trying to figure out a way to get out of here…


	63. Severely injured

**Severely injured**

**Khoury's POV**

"Ugh… where am I?" I groaned, barely able to see. I felt weak and tired. It was apparent that I was being carried by Lyra and Macy. "Lyra, Macy… what's going on?" I asked.

"You were severely injured by Golbat, which sucked your blood," Lyra replied. "Khoury, just be as calm as possible, please?"

"Ughh…" Was all I could say. I didn't have the strength to say anything, really. I felt the world go black. "Lyra, I love you…" I managed to conjure up. "If I d-die… Will you promise me you-you'll take care of my Pokémon and look after my dad, in case he does anything crazy?"

"I-I promise…" she whispered. "Khoury, you're not going to die…"

Those six words repeated in my head many times before I collapsed from exhaustion.


	64. Wounds are always deep

**Wounds are always deep**

**Lyra's POV**

We set Khoury down on a sandy patch in the cave. The drops of blood mixed with the sand, causing the blood to stick to the sand. It looked gross. Macy took a flashlight out, opening his eyelids to check his pupil response.

I sighed. "Oh Khoury, I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." I decided to take my jacket it off and wrapped it around his arm.

He opened his eyes. I gasped when I saw that they were glazed over. I didn't realise how pale he was. _Like a ghost, _I thought. I wrapped my arms around him, gently and drew him into a kiss. It caught him off-guard. The kiss must have been magical, because he started to look better.

"My wounds may be deep, but I won't care," he stated.


	65. That magical kiss

**That magical kiss**

**Khoury's POV**

Lyra's kissed seemed to have made me feel better… I have no idea what it was. "Mmm… Lyra, I have no idea what you did, but I feel better." I noticed her jacket was wrapped around my arm. "You wrapped this around my arm?" I asked. She nodded. "So, where's Macy?"

"She ran off to do something. I'm not sure what." She shrugged. "Try not to get up. It might cause your wounds to open back up again… But we do need to get you to a hospital soon, because I overheard her say that Golbat's mouth is full of all kinds of toxins! And you need a blood transfusion too."

"You bet I do."


	66. Transfusion

**Transfusion**

**Lyra's POV**

We eventually made it out of the cave and to a hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle that he even survived! He lost over two litres of blood! That's a lot of blood…

I sighed while watching him sleep. It was adorable, really. He looked peaceful except when he moved and twitched in his sleep (must be dreaming, I concluded). I watched the rhythmic breathing and listened to the rhythmic beeping of the machines. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to wake up. I giggled slightly.

"Hello, sweetie," I said. "You got a blood transfusion."

"I-I did?"

"Yep." I grinned.


End file.
